Fate's Debt
by Alexandria Marie Carington
Summary: " It was two weeks after The Final Battle, when I was acosted by Fate, Destiny, and Hope. They told me that I could save all tose who died fighting for the sid of the light.All I had to do was get people who I trust completely to go to the past with me."
1. Chapter 1

**Fate's Debt**

**Introduction**

It was two weeks after The Final Battle when I was acosted by Fate, Destiny, and Hope. They told me that there was a way to save everyone on the side of the light that had died. All I had to do is get a group of people that I trusted completely to come with me to the past.

When I asked how far back they told me enough for us to save Cedric Diggory. Also they would be bringing people from the past to the Great Hall to hear the story that has to be told. I asked what time we would be going back to and they said that we would be going back to the time of the Yule Ball. When I asked them why they chose me to do this, they told me that it was because I have what it takes to control the situation, that I would be able to spend more time with my fiancee who died during the battle,that Fate owed me, and that they wanted me to join them as the goddess of Time, due to what I could do. I gave them my word that I along with several others would go into the past to save those we lost.

The first place I went was Triple W ( Weasley Wizard Weezes) to see George, Angelina, and Lee. When I got there the store was closing early so that they could go to the last funeral, which was Fred's. I ran up to them telling them to wait, they see me and do. When I reach them I'm out of breath." What do you want Alex?", said Lee. " I know a way to save Fred you guys!", I whisper shout at them. " Impossible, you can't save someone who is already dead and you know that. Now quit talking like a mad person and come with us to the funeral, ok Alex?", growled George. I knew that by the look that Lee and Angelina were sharing they wanted to hear what I wanted to say. I also knew that George wouldn't listen right now so I would have to wait till after the funeral. So I agreed to go with them.

When we got there we headed up to the front row and sat down next to the rest of the family. I was concidered family by all of them except for Ron. He hates me because I told him that if he and Hermione got together they were to end up devorcied after their second child. Lets just say that due that he told Fred that I didn't love him and that I was cheating on him. That led to the worst fight Fred and I had. We didn't speak to each other for four whole months. We watched as they lowered his casket into the ground and although I knew that I was going to save him and everyone else it didn't stop the tears from cascading down my face.

I waited till we all were at the burrow, as Molly had asked us to come with them, to get George to listen to me. We were in the living room decussing it when George got mad at the fact that I could control time and didn't save him when I found out that he was dead. He was shouting so loud about it that all the Weasleys present came into the room and heard him say that if I could really control time then why didn't I save Fred. " I couldn't do to the laws that were given to me when I first went back and saved someone who turned into a cold-blooded killer. The Minstery would have had me subjected to the Dementor's Kiss if I had went back and saved him without their aproval. I had to wait for Kingsley to give me permission, George!", I shout right back at him. I saw his look of understanding and knew that I had just gotten him to agree to come with me.

I walked up to him and gave him a lond hard hug while whispering to him thank you. That was when we noticed that we had an adiuance. " So how much did ya'll hear?", we say at the same time. " We heard the last of it. So is it true you and George are going to save Fred?", said Harry. " Correction we're going to save not only Fred but also everyone else who died fight for the side of the light. What I mean when I say we're going I mean George, Angelina, Lee, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Bill, Charlie, Fleur, Molly, Pro Minnie McG, Dennis, Teddy, Harry, and me. Those are the people that have been chosen to come to the past with me", I say to them all. Their all looking at each other and then looked at me. I could see in their eyes that they agreed to come with me.

On the outside I was calm, cool, and collected. On the inside I was going crazy. "Alright then gather your stuff and go to bed. We're leaving here in the morning ok?",said I. I got lots of oks from all of them. I knew that tomorrow was going to be hecktic,so as I laid down for the night in Fred's old bed, I prayed to God, Merlin and all the other gods/godesses and deities that I would be able to stay awake long enough for me to get the message across that we would be changing the future for the better. I then let the night claim me as its hostage.


	2. Chapter 2

**Fate's Debt Chapter1- The Trip Back In Time**

I awoke to the sounds of screaming coming from downstairs. As I knew it would be the day started off hecktic. When I got down there I saw Harry's and Ginny's boyfriends in the kitchen aurguing with Molly over not being aloud to go with us." Will you please be quite! I need energy to do this and having ya'll aurguing around me is going to put me on a emotional strain, to where I can't take us! So if you wish to be delayed a couple of days, keep on fighting!", I yell at them. They shut up quicker then a three month old baby. I sat down at the table and got some food, the others after some heasatation, sat down to eat as well.

I looked at Blaise, Ginny's boyfriend, and could tell that taking him with us would be a good thing. Help him understand what went on with The Golden Trio during the war. I look at Dean, Harry's boyfriend, and could tell that although he and Harry's relationship might cause some problems, he deserved the right to go with us. It would help him understand Harry better and know why he would pretend to be dead. " I have decided to let Blaise and Dean come with us. Anyone who objects will not be coming with us, is that understood?", I say to them. I see some looks of doubt but other than that everyone agrees.

I gather up my things and just as I was about to tell the others to grab hold of me, Fate pops up infront of me holding a book and she says, " You will use this book to tell the story of the war to the people of the past. Do not let Barty Crouch JR or Karroff touch this book. For they would give it to their master. Do you understand?" I nod my head, take the book, and she disappears from sight. I see everyone is a little goddess struck. I laugh silently as I shake my head. I get everyone to hold on and we disappear in the colors of a Northern Scotland sunset. The past here we come.

It didn't take that long before we were falling from the 'sky' (roof) of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry screaming our heads off. It was during the welcoming dance that we dropped in. I could hear the people in the room screaming from the shock of us falling from the 'sky'. I quickly got up off the ground and helped the others up. I could see that Dumboledur was looking at us with the calculating look he often used on me, once he found out about my unusal talents that is. I knew we had about sixteen minutes give or take to tell him our tale, before he calls the Minerstry to take us away.

" Professor Dumboledur know that we come in peace. We have no intent of harming a single student here. We are just on a mission to change the future for the better. Your future self agreed with my idea for a few of us to come back in time, to the place that it all began and to fix it, saving alot of peoples please just let us stay", even I could hear the pleading tone in my voice. I saw him look at me for a long time before he nodded his head. I breathed a sigh of relief when he did that. I felt an arm snake around my waist and knew that George in his own why was calming me down.

" Now since your letting us stay I have a couple announcments. First, there will people from the present coming, along with some from the past and twenty years ahead of our future. They will be people we know, have known, and will know. Second, there will be people that we don't like coming, but you will be expected to be nice to them no matter what. Third, some of the relationships mentioned in the book will be incorrect, like the one that has Harry and Ginny together or the one that has Hermione and Ron together. Fourth, NO ONE is to judge anyone till the end of the book, is that understood?", I say to them tiredly. I see them all agree just as the people from the present show up. Mr. and are here along with Kingsley Shacklebot, Nyphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, and Snuffles.

" Alright conciderating that this is the first round of people coming we sould get started if that's okay with everyone?",I say. " Sure as long as you tell us who you are that is", says Remus. " I am Lady Alexandria Marie Black, The last living child of Sarah Nicole Lupin and Sirius Orion Black. The eldest of three children. Of course you Professor Lupin would know me as Alex Carington, The Ravenclaw Loner." "Yes I defenetly see that now and you do know that makes you my niece right?", replies Remus. "But of course I know this Uncle Remus", I replied with a smile. " Now is it okay for us to start our required reading?" I see everyone nod their heads and give the book to Lee to start us off.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate's Debt Chapter2- The Dark Lord Ascending

"The Dark Lord Ascending", started Lee.

The two men appeared out of nowhere, a few yards apart in the narrow, moonlit lane. For a second they stood quite still, wands directed at each other's chests; then, recognizing each other, they stowed their wands beneath their cloaks and started walking briskly in the same direction.

"News?" asked the taller of the two.

"The best," replied Severus lane was bordered on the left by wild, low-growing brambles, on the right by a high, neatly manicured hedge. The men's long cloaks flapped around their ankles as they marched. "Thought I might be late," said Yaxley, his blunt features sliding in and out of sight as the branches of overhanging trees broke the moonlight.

"It was a little trickier than I expected. But I hope he will be satisfied. You sound confident that your reception will be good?" Snape nodded, but did not elaborate. They turned right, into a wide driveway that led off the lane. The high hedge curved into them, running off into the distance beyond the pair of imposing wrought-iron gates barring the men's way. Neither of them broke step: In silence both raised their left arms in a kind of salute and passed straight through, as though the dark metal was smoke.

"Is this book from Harrys point of view?" asked a Ravenclaw.

"It should be" said Hermione. "I think the spell was made that way"

The yew hedges muffled the sound of the men's footsteps. There was a rustle somewhere to their right: Yaxley drew his wand again pointing it over his companion's head, but the source of the noise proved to be nothing more than a pure-white peacock, strutting majestically along the top of the hedge.

"He always did himself well, Lucius. Peacocks " Yaxley thrust his wand back under his cloak with a snort.A handsome manor house grew out of the darkness at the end of the straight drive, lights glinting in the diamond paned downstairs windows. Somewhere in the dark garden beyond the hedge a fountain was playing. Gravel crackled beneath their feet as Snape and Yaxley sped toward the front door, which swung inward at their approach, though nobody had visibly opened hallway was large, dimly lit, and sumptuously decorated, with a magnificent carpet covering most of the stone floor. The eyes of the pale-faced portraits on the wall followed Snape and Yaxley as they strode past. The two men halted at a heavy wooden door leading into the next room, hesitated for the space of a heartbeat, then Snape turned the bronze handle.

The drawing room was full of silent people, sitting at a long and ornate table. The room's usual furniture had been pushed carelessly up against the walls. Illumination came from a roaring fire beneath a handsome marble mantelpiece surmounted by a gilded mirror. Snape and Yaxley lingered for a moment on the threshold. As their eyes grew accustomed to the lack of light, they were drawn upward to the strangest feature of the scene: an apparently unconscious human figure hanging upside down over the table, revolving slowly as if suspended by an invisible rope, and reflected in the mirror and in the bare, polished surface of the table of the people seated underneath this singular sight were looking at it except for a pale young man sitting almost directly below it. He seemed unable to prevent himself from glancing upward every minute or so.

Malfoy gulped.

"Yaxley. Snape," said a high, clear voice from the head of the table. "You are very nearly late."

Many people exchanged looks. What is You- Know- Who?

The speaker was seated directly in front of the fireplace, so that it was difficult, at first, for the new arrivals to make out more than his silhouette. As they drew nearer, however, his face shone through the gloom, hairless, snakelike, with slits for nostrils and gleaming red eyes whose pupils were vertical. He was so pale that he seemed to emit a pearly glow."Severus, here," said Voldemort, indicating the seat on his immediate right. "Yaxley beside Dolohov."The two men took their allotted places. Most of the eyes around the table followed Snape, and it was to him that Voldemort spoke first.

"So?"

"My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry Potter from his current place of safety on Saturday next, at nightfall."The interest around the table sharpened palpably: Some stiffened, others fidgeted, all gazing at Snape and Voldemort.

"Saturday at nightfall," repeated red eyes fastened upon Snape's black ones with such intensity that some of the watchers looked away, apparently fearful that they themselves would be scorched by the ferocity of the gaze. Snape, however, looked calmly back into Voldemort's face and, after a moment or two, Voldemort's lipless mouth curved into something like a smile.

"Good. Very good. And this information comes "

" from the source we discussed," said Snape."My Lord."

Yaxley had leaned forward to look down the long table at Voldemort and Snape. All faces turned to him.

"My Lord, I have heard differently."

Yaxley waited, but Voldemort did not speak, so he went on, "Dawlish, the Auror, let slip that Potter will not be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."

Snape was smiling.

"My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed upon Dawlish. It would not be the first time; he is known to be susceptible."

"I assure you, my Lord, Dawlish seemed quite certain," said Yaxley.

"If he has been Confunded, naturally he is certain," said Snape. "I assure you, Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of Harry Potter. The Order believes that we have infiltrated the Ministry.""The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" said a squat man sitting a short distance from Yaxley; he gave a wheezy giggle that was echoed here and there along the table.

Voldemort did not laugh. His gaze had wandered upward to the body revolving slowly overhead, and he seemed to be lost in thought.

"My Lord," Yaxley went on, "Dawlish believes an entire party of Aurors will be used to transfer the boy "

Voldemort held up a large white hand, and Yaxley subsided at once, watching resentfully as Voldemort turned back to Snape.

"Where are they going to hide the boy next?"

"Don't you dare" growled Professor Flitwick, who sat next to Snape."At the home of one of the Order," said Snape. "The place, according to the source, has been given every protection that the Order and Ministry together could provide. I think that there is little chance of taking him once he is there, my Lord, unless, of course, the Ministry has fallen before next Saturday, which might give us the opportunity to discover and undo enough of the enchantments to break through the rest."

"Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called down the table, the firelight glinting strangely in his red eyes. "Will the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"

Once again, all heads turned. Yaxley squared his shoulders.

"My Lord, I have good news on that score. I have with difficulty, and after great effort succeeded in placing an Imperius Curse upon Pius Thicknesse."

Many people growled. How could people be so sick?

Many of those sitting around Yaxley looked impressed; his neighbor, Dolohov, a man with a sharp face and black hair, patted his back.

"It is a start," said Voldemort. "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed attempt on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."

"There going to kill the Minister?" cried a women next to the Gryffindor Table

"Yes my Lord, that is true but you know, as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Thicknesse has regular contact not only with the Minister himself, but also with the Heads of all the other Ministry departments. It will, I think, be easy now that we have such a high-ranking official under our control, to subjugate the others, and then they can all work together to bring Scrimgeour down."

"As long as our friend Thicknesse is not discovered before he has converted the rest," said Voldemort. "At any rate, it remains unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If we cannot touch the boy at his destination, then it must be done while he travels."

Many people paled. This was awful he was just 17

"We are at an advantage there, my Lord," said Yaxley, who seemed determined to receive some portion of approval. "We now have several people planted within the Department of Magical Transport. If Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we shall know immediately.""He will not do either," said Snape. "The Order is eschewing any form of transport that is controlled or regulated by the Ministry; they mistrust everything to do with the place."

"All the better," said Voldemort. "He will have to move in the open. Easier to take, by far."Again, Voldemort looked up at the slowly revolving body as he went on, "I shall attend to the boy in person. There have been too many mistakes where Harry Potter is concerned. Some of them have been my own. That Potter lives is due more to my errors than to his triumphs."The company around the table watched Voldemort apprehensively, each of them, by his or her expression, afraid that they might be blamed for Harry Potter's continued existence. Voldemort, however, seemed to be speaking more to himself than to any of them, still addressing the unconscious body above these words, seemingly in response to them, a sudden wail sounded, a terrible, drawn-out cry of misery and pain. Many of those at the table looked downward, startled, for the sound had seemed to issue from below their feet..

"Wormtail," said Voldemort,

The remaining Maurders felt there blood turn cold. That rat

with no change in his quiet, thoughtful tone, and without removing his eyes from the revolving body above, "have I not spoken to you about keeping our prisoner quiet?"

"Yes, m-my Lord," gasped a small man halfway down the table, who had been sitting so low in his chair that it appeared, at first glance, to be unoccupied. Now he scrambled from his seat and scurried from the room, leaving nothing behind him but a curious gleam of silver."Pathetic" said Remus"As I was saying," continued Voldemort, looking again at the tense faces of his followers, "I understand better now. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I go to kill Potter."

"What? Why?" asked Molly

The faces around him displayed nothing but shock; he might have announced that he wanted to borrow one of their arms.

"No volunteers?" said Voldemort. "Let's see Lucius, I see no reason for you to have a wand."Lucius Malfoy looked up. His skin appeared yellowish and waxy in the firelight, and his eyes were sunken and shadowed. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse."My Lord?"

"Your wand, Lucius. I require your wand."

"I "

Malfoy glanced sideways at his wife. She was staring straight ahead, quite as pale as he was, her long blonde hair hanging down her back, but beneath the table her slim fingers closed briefly on his wrist. At her touch, Malfoy put his hand into his robes, withdrew a wand, and passed it along to Voldemort, who held it up in front of his red eyes, examining it closely.

"What is it?"

"Elm, my Lord," whispered Malfoy.

"And the core?"

"Dragon dragon heartstring."

"Good," said Voldemort. He drew out his wand and compared the lengths. Lucius Malfoy made an involuntary movement; for a fraction of a second, it seemed he expected to receive Voldemort's wand in exchange for his own. The gesture was not missed by Voldemort, whose eyes widened maliciously.

At this point, no one laughed. This was cruel.

"Give you my wand, Lucius? My wand?"

Some of the throng sniggered.

"I have given you your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? But I have noticed that you and your family seem less than happy of late What is it about my presence in your home that displaces you, Lucius?""Nothing nothing, my Lord!"

"Such lies Lucius "

The soft voice seemed to hiss on even after the cruel mouth had stopped moving. One or two of the wizards barely repressed a shudder as the hissing grew louder; something heavy could be heard sliding across the floor beneath the table.

Author winced.

The huge snake emerged to climb slowly up Voldemort's chair. It rose, seemingly endlessly, and came to rest across Voldemort's shoulders: its neck the thickness of a man's thigh; its eyes, with their vertical slits for pupils, unblinking. Voldemort stroked the creature absently with long thin fingers, still looking at Lucius Malfoy."Why do the Malfoys look so unhappy with their lot? Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for so many years?""Of course, my Lord," said Lucius Malfoy. His hand shook as he wiped sweat from his upper lip. "We did desire it we do."

To Malfoy's left, his wife made an odd, stiff nod, her eyes averted from Voldemort and the snake. To his right, his son, Draco, who had been gazing up at the inert body overhead, glanced quickly at Voldemort and away again, terrified to make eye contact."My Lord," said a dark woman halfway down the table, her voice constricted with emotion, "it is an honor to have you here, in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure."

She sat beside her sister, as unlike her in looks, with her dark hair and heavily lidded eyes, as she was in bearing and demeanor; where Narcissa sat rigid and impassive, Bellatrix leaned toward Voldemort, for mere words could not demonstrate her longing for closeness.

Neville spat bitterly.

"No higher pleasure," repeated Voldemort, his head tilted a little to one side as he considered Bellatrix. "That means a great deal, Bellatrix, from you."

Many people gagged. What was this? Certainly not love? It was sick!

Her face flooded with color; her eyes welled with tears of delight.

"My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!"

"No higher pleasure even compared with the happy event that, I hear, has taken place in your family this week?"

She stared at him, her lips parted, evidently confused.

"I don't know what you mean, my Lord."

"I'm talking about your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolve.-"There was an eruption of jeering laughter from around the table. Many leaned forward to exchange gleeful looks; a few thumped the table with their fists. The giant snake, disliking the disturbance, opened its mouth wide and hissed angrily, but the Death Eaters did not hear it, so jubilant were they at Bellatrix and the Malfoys' humiliation. Bellatrix's face, so recently flushed wit happiness, had turned an ugly, blotchy red.

"She is no niece of ours, my Lord," she cried over the outpouring of mirth. "We Narcissa and I have never set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries.""What say you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, and though his voice was quiet, it carried clearly through the catcalls and jeers. "Will you babysit the cubs?"

Minerva snorted in disgust. "And what would your children be? Snakes?

The hilarity mounted; Draco Malfoy looked in terror at his father, who was staring down into his own lap, then caught his mother's eye. She shook her head almost imperceptibly, then resumed her own deadpan stare at the opposite wall.

Harry felt his heart sink. That was awful- even compared to his life at that point.

"Enough," said Voldemort, stroking the angry snake. "Enough."

And the laughter died at once.

"Many of our oldest family trees become a little diseased over time," he said as Bellatrix gazed at him, breathless and imploring, "You must prune yours, must you not, to keep it healthy? Cut away those parts that threaten the health of the rest."

Dean, sick said "What's he getting at?"

Harry looked up to Dumbledore, who nodded. "Voldemort was a halfblood. He killed his muggle father- that's what he means"

"Yes, my Lord," whispered Bellatrix, and her eyes swam with tears of gratitude again. "At the first chance!"

"You shall have it," said Voldemort. "And in your family, so in the world we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of the true blood remain "

Voldemort raised Lucius Malfoy's wand, pointed it directly at the slowly revolving figure suspended over the table, and gave it a tiny flick. The figure came to life with a groan and began to struggle against invisible bonds.

"Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" asked Voldemort.

Snape raised his eyes to the upside down face. All of the Death Eaters were looking up at the captive now, as though they had been given permission to show curiosity. As she revolved to face the firelight, the woman said in a cracked and terrified voice, "Severus! Help me!"

"Ah, yes," said Snape as the prisoner turned slowly away again."And you, Draco?" asked Voldemort, stroking the snake's snout with his wand-free hand. Draco shook his head jerkily. Now that the woman had woken, he seemed unable to look at her anymore.

Draco bowed his head.

"But you would not have taken her classes," said Voldemort. "For those of you who do not know, we are joined here tonight by Charity Burbage who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."There were small noises of comprehension around the table. A broad, hunched woman with pointed teeth cackled.

"Yes Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles how they are not so different from us "One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor. Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape again.

"Severus please please "

Snape's fist turned white from the pressure. He rested his elbow on the table and pulled his hands through his hair.

"Silence," said Voldemort, with another twitch of Malfoy's wand, and Charity fell silent as if gagged. "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of Wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defense of Mudbloods in the Daily Prophet. Wizards, she says, must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling of the purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance She would have us all mate with Muggles or, no doubt, werewolves "  
>Sirius growled still in dog form. Nobody laughed this time. There was no mistaking the anger and contempt in Voldemort's voice. For the third time, Charity Burbage revolved to face Snape. Tears were pouring from her eyes into her hair. Snape looked back at her, quite impassive, as she turned slowly away from him again.<br>"Avada Kedavra"

"No!" cried many, and Dumbledore bowed his head.

The flash of green light illuminated every corner of the room. Charity fell, with a resounding crash, onto the table below, which trembled and creaked. Several of the Death Eaters leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor.

Everyone looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"Dinner, Nagini," said Voldemort softly, and the great snake swayed and slithered from his shoulders onto the polished wood. 


	4. Chapter 4

Fate's Debt Chapter3-I Get My Family Back We had just got done reading the first chapter and already I can tell that they are confused.I know that I could try to explain everything that happened before this point but I believe it would be better for them to learn on their own. That way they can come to their own conclusions about the events. Although I will tell them what is to happen to Cedric. I open my mouth to tell them when a blinding flash of blue appears.  
>Once the light disappears I see two very familiar people. I imeadently pull out my wand and point it at them. " What was the name of Alex's and Jess's favorite Wiccan?", I demand from the woman. " Her name was Sandra Billows", the woman replies. " What colors was Alex's hair dyed for her 15th birthday?", I demand from the man. "Her hair was dyed in strips of blood red, emerald green, colbalt blue, midnight purple, and neon yellow", the man replies. I lower my wand and ran towards them.<br>" Jess! Drew! what! How!", I say sobbingly. " All I know is some woman who told us to call her Desi said she could give us are lives back and we accepted it. Now we're here with you sis." , Drew says. I silently thank Destiny for giving me my family back. This lets me know that we're on the right track and that this is a reward for getting this far. It also lets me know that we're going to have to get farther ahead in the book, if we want the others that died fighting for the side of the light to come back to life. I pray that I have enough energy to finish this. Just as I go to say for George to read the next chapter I black out. 


End file.
